


Break Me, But Gently

by DiamondWings



Series: I am: NOT small [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is NOT small, Chan is the most caring lover ever, Crying During Sex, Extensive prep, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minho deserves all the love in the world ok, Minho is sensitive, Minho wants to get into Chan's pants, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Very sensitive, Virgin Minho, it's ok though they are all ok, lots of pet names, safety first kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Minho just wants to get it over with, pretty much; or rather, he wants Chan to get it over with. What he doesn't expect is Chan to see right through him, open up a world of questions and doubts for him that he has to deal with first, and most definitely, he doesn't expect Chan to be so... huge, for lack of a better term! Thankfully, Chan is nothing but gentle and considerate, taking Minho by the hand to show him the first steps into a world of pleasure Minho wouldn't have expected to find in that way.





	Break Me, But Gently

Chan rolled his eyes for the one millionth time that morning; at least it felt like it. 

Minho was being a tease, again. Not that that was anything new. Chan was more than used to Minho showing off, to his exaggerated body-rolls that were so well measured that they actually tip-toed the edge of what was exaggerated and what was just plain hot. His hip-swings should be nothing short of illegal on any day, and when he ran his hands down his body, fabric catching on his fingers and stretching taut over his body, making his chest, the s-line of his back, or literally any other part of his toned body stand out, it was always absolutely breathtaking. And don’t even get him started on Minho’s thighs,  _ especially _ in anything tight fitted; mention Minho in shorts, or -god forbid:  _ without _ any sort of pants- and Chan would walk out of the room and to the next bathroom to take a moment for himself.

Today, though, Minho was being way too obvious. So obvious, in fact, that it was only laughable. Of course, he was hot; he always was. It was the way he was so obviously trying to get Chan’s attention that made it kind of ridiculous. That, and the way that he tried to accomplish that by shamelessly flirting with Woojin in front of Chan.

Woojin, the poor guy -bless his soul, and patience- couldn’t have been more uninterested, though. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts today, Chan knew, and yet Minho kept trying to get a raise out of him, clearly just to rile Chan up. What made him think that that would rile Chan up in the first place, Chan had no idea. Sure, they all knew him and Woojin liked to… relieve some stress together, but that was all there was to it. He loved Woojin, of course he did, and Woojin loved him back, he had no doubt about that. But even though they were in a relationship, of sorts, they weren’t exclusive, there was nothing between them that forced them to only sleep with each other. If they wanted, they were both more than welcome to seek out other partners, and neither of them would be upset about it. If anything, it kept what they had fresh and more exciting, with the inspiration they found elsewhere.

Minho must not have really gotten that part of their arrangement, though. What he also must have not understood yet was the fact that if he wanted Chan to dick him down, literally all he had to do was ask him. Chan would be far from opposed to that.

It wasn’t like Chan would just go and give in to Minho, giving him what he wanted. If he wanted to get into Chan’s pants, he had to do it right, not by grinding against an extremely distracted Woojin. 

Chan’s thoughts were interrupted when he had to laugh, though, watching an exasperated Woojin shove Minho off his lap so he fell on his ass.

“Minnie, please, can’t you see I’m trying to work here? Go bother Chan if you want something from him…” The eldest grumbled. Apparently, he’d not been as oblivious as Chan and Minho thought. Chan snickered to himself as he watched Minho push himself off the floor, rubbing his aching backside.

The sound attracted Minho’s gaze, and Chan met it head-on, lifting a taunting eyebrow at the younger. He didn’t get much of a reaction out of Minho, though, the other merely turning away and leaving the room with his head held high after breaking eye contact with Chan. Still, Chan could see the way his ears flushed red before the door fell shut behind him.

‘Cute’, Chan thought.

***

Minho must have taken Woojin’s advice to heart, because the next day during their break, Minho sidled up to Chan directly, plopping down in his lap.

“Hey, hyung.” He grinned down at him, wrapping an arm around his neck as he sat sideways over Chan’s thighs. “What are you doing?”

Chan looked back and forth between his half-full plate and Minho.

“Uh… eating?”

Minho’s smile changed to something undefinable.

“Oh… Is it good?” He scooted around a little, adjusting his position and probably not so accidentally brushing against Chan’s cock in the process. Chan was hungry first and foremost, though, and actually for real food.

“Yeah, it is. Wanna try a piece?” He answered truthfully, offering a forkful up to Minho.

“Uh, uhm, yeah…?” Minho was clearly caught off guard, and Chan laughed internally, cooing at how cute the younger was.

“Open up!” He coaxed, placing the food in Minho’s mouth when he did. It wasn’t really an accident that some of the dressing of the salad smeared into the corner of Minho’s mouth, just so he could wipe it off with his thumb and lick the digit clean himself once he’d put the fork down again.

Throughout it all, Chan looked at Minho with an expression of perfect innocence that was just provoking enough to get the younger flustered again. He stood up from his lap again, stumbling almost in his haste, and Chan took the chance to reach out and catch him with an arm around his hips, pulling him close.

“Whoa, there! Careful; don’t fall and get hurt.” He admonished him gently, his grip firm around his waist. Minho looked down at him with wide eyes, swallowing thickly.

“I- yes, I will. Be careful, I mean. Thanks, hyung.”

Chan smiled sweetly, letting him go again. Minho left the kitchen hastily.

***

After various of Chan’s (successful) attempts to fluster Minho right back when he came on strong to him, Minho must have decided to not let that happen anymore, and confront Chan directly. Chan caught a few moments that looked like Minho was going to make a move, but eventually chickened out of. Eventually, he got him in one of the company bathrooms, though, one of the ones by his studio that no one else but them really used.

“Chan-hyung, can we talk?” Minho asked him as he was washing his hands.

“Sure, Minnie. What about?” Chan replied nonchalantly, drying his hands off with his back towards Minho before eventually turning around. For a moment, it looked like Minho would chicken out again, but he ended up pulling himself together.

“Is it true that Woojin and you are… not exclusive?”

Chan hummed, nodding in confirmation.

“It is true. We fool around, but we can fool around with anyone else we want to.”

Minho nodded, swallowing once.

“And would you?”

Chan rose an eyebrow at that.

“Would I what?”

“F-fool around with someone else?” Minho grit his teeth, clearly upset that he’d stuttered there when he was trying to come across sure of himself.

Chan’s eyebrow rose higher. He had a pretty good idea where Minho was going with this.

“Sure. Why?”

Minho inhaled sharply, averting his gaze.

“Ah, no reason, I-” He stopped himself. “Actually, I do have a reason!” He declared, pulling himself together; at least somewhat. “I-...” And there, he broke off again.

“You what, Minnie?” Chan teased, taking a step towards Minho, while Minho took one back and bumped into the wall behind him. He was trapped. “Do you have something in mind?”

Minho took a deep breath, forcing himself to look straight at Chan, wetting his lips.

“Would you- would you, uhm…” He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath, waited a moment, and opened his eyes again. Almost wild determination shone in his eyes as he surged forward and planted his lips right on Chan’s. The kiss was so sudden, so unexpected, that Chan didn’t have time to reciprocate before Minho pulled back again. When he did, he looked a mix of panicked and expectant, but also, mostly, ready to flee and cry.

Chan would not have that, though. Determinedly, he lifted a hand to place on the wall next to Minho, cutting off his escape route as he boxed him in between the wall, the row of sinks and himself. All teasing here or there, he never wanted to be the reason one of his members cried.

“Can you say that again?” He asked, small smile on his lips as he stepped even closer.

Minho took a shaky breath, nodded, and leaned in, claiming Chan’s lips again. This time, Chan was prepared, though, meeting him half-way and reciprocating the kiss. He didn’t rush it, waiting expectantly for Minho to show him where he wanted to take this. Only, it seemed that Minho wasn’t too sure himself. Chan started to pull back, just slightly, but Minho followed him, chasing him, and Chan stopped, smiling slightly into the kiss. At least Minho really wanted this. Now, what else would he want?

Curious, Chan changed the angle of the kiss, nipping at Minho’s lower lip with his to trap it between his own, and Minho’s breath hitched. He stepped off where he was leaned against the wall and closer to Chan, and Chan took the opportunity to loop his arms around Minho, hands splayed on his back, as he brought him closer.

Emboldened, Minho parted his lips, inviting Chan for  _ more _ , and Chan gladly took the invitation, taking more of Minho’s lip between his own, tugging slightly at it, before releasing it and licking into Minho’s mouth. Minho whimpered lightly, freezing on the spot before starting to pull back. Chan kept him in place, though.

“Shh, it’s ok. Let me hear you, Minnie. You sound beautiful, don’t be embarrassed of your beautiful sounds, ok?” He captured Minho’s lips once more, and Minho went pliant again.

Chan was careful as he tested the waters, how far Minho would go, wanted to go, paying close attention to all of Minho’s reactions to be able to stop at the most minor sign of discomfort.

Minho showed no discomfort, though, instead becoming emboldened by Chan’s actions, meeting Chan’s lips with teeth of his own after Chan nipped his bottom lip with his, chasing Chan’s tongue with his own, his hands eventually coming up to hold on tight to Chan’s shoulders as his knees started to feel a little weak, and trusting Chan to hold him up completely when they went a little  _ more _ weak.

Eventually, their kiss broke, but they didn’t break apart. Instead, Chan took to kissing along Minho’s jawline, nibbling on his earlobe before trailing kisses down his neck, towards his collarbones.

“Chan- Channie-hyung, I-” Minho whispered, breathless, and Chan hummed as a sign that he was listening, but didn’t stop his light nibbling and sucking on Minho’s neck and collarbones.

“Hyung, I- I want you; need you, please…!”

Chan stopped for a second, placing one last kiss to Minho’s neck before pulling back further, far enough to look Minho in the eyes.

“You what, Minnie?” He asked, carefully wanting to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood, but without scaring Minho off.

“I want you, hyung. Want you, like… Want you to fuck me.”

Ok, there wasn’t much to misunderstand there. Chan bit his lip, willing his very much excited-by-the-news cock to calm down, but leaned in to tease Minho’s neck some more with kisses and licks.

“Are you sure about that?” He murmured in Minho’s ear, and Minho nodded firmly.

“Yes, hyung. I’ve- I’ve wanted you to for a while.”

Chan hummed languidly, nibbling on his earlobe a little.

“You should have just said so, Minnie…”

Minho’s breath hitched, and he pressed closer to Chan. Chan could feel the outline of Minho’s very much erect dick against his own thigh, serving as further confirmation that he was not dreaming this scene up.

Eventually, Chan’s lips found back to Minho’s, and he wasn’t quite as gentle anymore as before, kissing him with significantly more hunger.

“Do you want me now, or later, Minnie?” Chan asked between kisses, his hands teasing under the hem of Minho’s shirt.

Minho’s breath hitched, and his answer took a moment to come.

“N-now, hyung…!”

Chan inhaled deeply through his nose, slowly but surely losing control over the state his dick was in with Minho’s demands. He took a step forward, trapping Minho between himself and the wall again, his thigh pushing against Minho’s crotch, and the younger ground down against him. 

Chan’s hands travelled under Minho’s shirt as he let the younger rut against him, kissing him fervently while pushing his shirt further and further up, until he could break the kiss and dip down to take one of Minho’s nipples between his lips instead.

Minho let out a small cry, arching off the wall and into Chan, just to fall back as if he wanted to flee from the sweet assault to the sensitive nub in the next second. Chan let him, giving him room, but in no time Minho was arching towards him again, one of his hands flying up into Chan’s hair to pull him against him again, while the other held on to Chan’s side, bunched up in the fabric of his shirt.

Chan didn’t have to be encouraged further, sucking, nipping and licking at first one, then the other of Minho’s nipples, and reducing the younger to a breathless, whimpering mess.

“Do we even have time for this right now?” Chan questioned eventually, and Minho nodded fervently.

“Yes- yes, hyung. W-we had and hour and twenty when I c-came in.”

Chan rose and eyebrow, chuckling as he pulled back to look Minho in the eyes.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” 

Minho only hesitated for a split second before nodding in confirmation and blushing slightly. Chan cooed at the sight, placing a chaste kiss on Minho’s cheek before capturing his lips again, and finally shifting himself so he was pressing his own crotch to Minho’s thigh. Minho’s breath hitched, but he pressed back against Chan.

“If you planned this, I take it you brought lube and condoms, too?” Chan asked sweetly, letting his hands take over where his lips had just teased Minho’s sensitive nipples.

“I- no. Don’t need them-” Minho answered breathlessly, and Chan stilled, pulling back slightly.

“You don’t-...” He frowned slightly, until Minho opened his eyes and looked straight at him.

“Did you prep yourself already?” It was the only explanation Chan could find why Minho wouldn’t need at least lube.

Minho shook his head, though, and it felt like a bucket of ice water for Chan. Slowly, he dropped his hands from Minho’s chest to his sides.

“Minho…” He started, pulling back when Minho reached to kiss him again.

“I don’t need it… I swear, Chan, it’s fine. I want you naturally, just the way you are…”

Chan sighed, letting go of Minho and taking a step back.

“What, Minho, this… This is not how it works. I can’t just… can’t just fuck you unprepped, without lube, without-...” He shook his head.

“Why not? I’m clean, Chan, and I know you are, and Woojin is, too, and you two do it without all the time, too!”

Chan shook his head, though.

“Not true, Minho. Yeah, when we’re sure we’re both clean we do skip the condoms sometimes, but never the lube. And never the prep. That’s just- No!”

Minho huffed.

“I can take it, though, hyung. Please…! I need you!”

Chan shook his head again.

“Do you even know what you’re talking about, Minho? Do you know what you’re asking for? How dangerous that is?”

Minho huffed, puffing his chest, but he was unable to keep up eye contact with Chan.

“Of course, I do!”

Now, Chan had known Minho for a while now, and he knew him fairly well, like he knew all the members well. And like with all the members, he could tell when Minho was lying, when he was pretending, when he was really uncertain, scared, and still determined. Which was all of what Minho was in that instant.

“Oh, do you now. So you’re telling me you really don’t mind the torn muscles, the bleeding, the pain as if you’re being ripped apart - because that is literally what happens if someone fucks you without prep and lube…?”

Minho swallowed thickly, only meeting Chan’s gaze briefly before looking at the sinks instead again.

“No… I don’t mind. I-I like the stretch-”

“It’s not a stretch, Minho! It’s actual injury! It’s-” Chan interrupted him, ready to launch into a tirade, when suddenly, it hit him, and he interrupted himself. He took a deep breath, calming himself down, and continued on much softer. “You’ve actually never done this, have you.” 

Minho’s head snapped up, and he stared at Chan wide-eyed, before shaking his head and scoffing.

“What? Of course I have! I’m not a bloody virgin, hyung!”

Chan didn’t buy his denial for even a single second. 

“You’re not? So you’ve already had someone fuck you open, break you apart and leave you prepped for whoever else came after them?” He asked, trying to keep his voice level and giving nothing away.

Minho straightened up where he stood, forcing himself to meet Chan’s gaze with his own, trembling one, and nodded once.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying!”

Chan sighed, his shoulders dropping.

“Really, Minho… Do you really think this is what happens on your first time?”

Minho’s gaze wavered, panic flashing in it, and Chan sighed again.

“That is not what happens. If something like that actually had happened, you would have found yourself in the hospital afterwards, having to go through complicated surgery, and the scars from it would be impairing you for the rest of your life. You wouldn’t be able to move like you do, you wouldn’t be able to eat like you do, you would have to adjust your whole life to it. You  _ are _ a virgin. At least when it comes to anal.”

Minho swallowed thickly, and it looked like tears were rising in his eyes, but he pushed them back harshly, his gaze hardening.

“Fine! I am a virgin! This is exactly why I didn’t want you to know, though! No matter who it is I want to sleep with, as soon as they find out, they suddenly don’t want to fuck me anymore! I’m tired of this shit!”

Chan took a half step back in surprise, eyes widening.

“Minho that is not what-”

“So if I go out there and get myself fucked in any of the clubs out there to get it out of the way, will you take me then?”

“Enough, Minho!” Chan almost shouted, getting angry himself. “Have you listened to a single thing I said?”

Minho just glared at him, and Chan took a deep breath, holding it as he counted to ten before exhaling, in an attempt to calm himself.

“Minho, that is  _ not _ what I meant, at all. I never said I wouldn’t sleep with you because you’re a virgin! What I am saying is that I won’t fuck you right here, right now, because you aren’t prepared, we don’t have any lube, no condoms, it’s not  _ safe _ !”

“I am prepared, though…!” Minho seethed, but quietly.

“You’re literally not. Not physically, not mentally. You have no idea what you’re doing, you have a completely skewed view of how this should go. I’m not doing that to you. I have no reservations whatsoever about sleeping with you if that is what you really want, I don’t mind that you are a virgin, at all. But if we’re doing this, we’re doing this right, back at home, where we have everything we need, where we’re both comfortable, where I can take care of you, like you deserve to be taken care of; like you  _ need _ to be taken care of. I’m not ever going to fuck you unprepped and with no proper lube. And I’m not taking your virginity half-assed and rushed in a company bathroom!”

Minho swallowed thickly, but said nothing. He was angry -actually, more frustrated than anything- but if Chan didn’t want this now, he had no right to demand it. And deep down inside, a part that he really didn’t want to acknowledge right now but that he couldn’t ignore even if he wanted to, was actually acknowledging that what Chan said made sense, and was grateful that Chan wanted to do this right.

Chan closed the space that had opened between them during their argument, cupping Minho’s face in his hand and placed a chaste kiss to his other cheek. 

“Think about it, Minnie. And when you did and have made a decision, let me know. Or not, depending on your decision.” He caressed Minho’s cheek tenderly before dropping his hand and leaving the bathroom.

***

Minho didn’t talk to him the rest of the day, but the next morning, while Chan was preparing breakfast in the kitchen, he joined him, sitting off to the side while Chan worked in silence at first.

“Why were you so adamant about not taking my virginity in that bathroom? Aside from the lack of lube and prep; I got that part.” He asked eventually, and Chan looked up from his cooking. Minho looked genuinely curious, not confrontational, and Chan decided to give him the honest answer he was looking for.

“Well… while the concept of virginity is largely overrated, there is some truth to it that a first time is special. Not… well, physically, but… You don’t forget a first time. You might forget the second, the third, the fifth… In fact, most of the times if nothing really memorable happens during them, but not the first. And depending on how that first time goes, it can be quite decisive on how you’ll approach the topic of sex from then on for the rest of your life… Or at least a long time, depending on your circumstances. I just… I don’t want it to be a bad experience for you. You know I love you, and want only the best for you. That includes your first time, if you want to let me have a say in it.”

Minho thought about Chan’s words in silence, and Chan ended up going back to the food. Minho left quietly, not saying anything as he did. He didn’t bring the topic up again, not during or after breakfast, nor during the rest of the day. Chan noticed him distancing himself a little from the other members during their breaks, though, always intently focused on his phone during those times. He didn’t question him, leaving him alone unless he had to call him back to practice, to hurry up going somewhere, to remind him of something.

It wasn’t until the next morning while Chan was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, with Minho joining him for the same task, that Minho brought the topic up again.

“I’ve been reading up some things online, and… It’s really overwhelming. Why is it so overwhelming?”

Chan spat his mouthful of toothpaste out into the sink, rinsing it away first. 

“What is overwhelming?”

“The amount of information… All the different...  _ kinds of ways _ to have sex, all the things to take into consideration for each of them, all the…  _ accessories _ , and...  _ kinks _ , and...everything!”

Chan hummed.

“It’s true that there is a lot to know about sex and everything around it. But… for now, literally none of that has to concern you. You have a lot of time to explore everything, one thing at a time, if you’re curious. You’ll meet people who have different kinds of experiences they might be willing to share with you in time, you’ll come across things that will make you curious and you’ll want to experiment with, or accidentally stumble upon situations that turn you on or off more than expected during sex. You don’t have to have all of that figured out beforehand; actually, it’s impossible to have it all figured out beforehand.”

Minho stared at Chan as if he had all the answers in the universe, but he didn’t have the right questions to ask him.

“Then what… how… how am I supposed to know if I’m actually ready-...  _ prepared _ , to have sex?”

Chan smiled kindly at Minho.

“That is very simple, actually. Do you want it?”

Minho gave him a dumbfounded look.

“Yes! Of course, I do!”

Chan nodded.

“Good. Do you have someone you trust to have it with?”

Minho sputtered, but then nodded.

“Y-yes, I-... I’m, uh, y-you… I know I haven’t asked you directly, again, but you… you said…”

“You still want it to be me?” Chan asked softly, and Minho nodded.

“Yes.”

“Ok. And you feel like you can completely trust me?”

“Yes! You know that! I know I can trust you!”

Chan shook his head lightly, giving Minho a soft smile.

“I know you know you can trust me. And I promise you, you can trust me. That is not the most important thing, though; you need to  _ feel _ that you can trust me. Knowing and feeling isn’t always the same. Do you feel that you can trust me? That you are safe with me?”

Minho didn’t answer immediately, and Chan was glad he didn’t, taking his time to think about his answer.

“I do.” He answered eventually. “I do feel that I am safe with you, and that I can trust you. There is probably no one else in the world I feel as safe and comfortable with as I do with you.”

Chan felt his heart warm at that, and his smile showed it, too.

“I’m happy to hear that… And well, if you know you want it, whom you want it with, and you’re comfortable and feel truly safe with that someone, you are basically all ready to go. There isn’t anything more you need to take into account.”

Minho frowned though.

“Well, mentally, ok, but… You said I wasn’t prepared mentally and  _ physically,  _ last time…”

Chan nodded, humming as he finished rinsing his mouth and toothbrush, putting it away afterwards.

“Yes. Because you weren’t. We’re working on the mental part of it all, and the physical part… Since you say you want me to be the one, you can leave that to me.”

“But… shouldn’t I prepare beforehand? I- I’ve read that it makes things easier, if I’d, uh… prepped myself.”

Chan shook his head.

“Yes, if you are experienced with prepping, and want a quick lay where you won’t have time to prep extensively together. Honestly, I wouldn’t recommend it to you, though. I’m actually kind of scared that if you try to prep on your own, you’ll end up hurting yourself, because you have such extensive misconceptions about what it should be like. ‘The internet’ is not automatically a reliable source to find out about those kinds of details. Neither is porn, or literature, in most cases.”

Minho’s shoulders dropped, almost as if he was disappointed.

“So, there’s really… nothing I can do, physically, to… to prepare, as of now?”

Chan thought about it for a moment, before deciding on his answer.

“You can -if you want to; you might even have already- investigate a little, what feels good and what doesn’t when you touch yourself. Like… when you came to me the other day, you said you wanted me to fuck you. I understood that as you wanted me to top you, right?”

Minho nodded quietly, curious where Chan was going with this.

“How do you know you want me to top you, though? Have you ever had something, anything, inside you? You might not even like it, at all… That is something you can explore. Use your hands, your fingers, and a lot of lube, go slowly, experiment, and don’t go further if it hurts you. That is the only kind of preparation I would advise for you, for now.”

Minho nodded slowly.

“I do know that I want you to fuck me, though. I don’t want to do it myself, but… I want you to.”

Chan smiled gently, caressing Minho’s cheek softly .

“If that is what you want, then I will happily give it to you. Whenever you want to -and it aligns with our schedules, obviously- I’m all yours.”

***

Minho came to Chan again two days later, while Chan was in the studio he shared with Changbin and Jisung. He was alone at the moment, though, which was most likely why Minho had come to find him there.

“Chan-hyung? Do you have a moment?”

Chan didn’t, not really, but for Minho he would take a moment.

“Yes, Minnie. Come in. What is it?”

Minho followed his invitation, coming in and sitting down in the chair that was usually Jisung’s.

“I’ve been thinking, and… Do you think it would be possible to, like, have the dorms for ourselves, when… when we… for my first time?”

‘Oh’, Chan thought.

“I’m sure we can arrange something, depending on when that would be…” He answered instead.

“How about friday? We have the afternoon off, and Saturday morning we won’t have a schedule until eleven.”

So, Minho had come prepared again. 

“Sure… I should be able to clear the dorm, if that would make you more comfortable.”

“It would.” Minho stated, and Chan smiled.

“Ok. Consider it done then.”

Minho swallowed and got up again.

“That… that was all. I… I’m going to work on choreography now.”

Chan nodded.

“Good luck!” He wished and Minho moved towards the door, hesitating, before he turned around one last time before disappearing.

“Thanks. You too.”

***

The closer it got to friday, the more nervous Minho appeared to be, though. Chan had no doubt that Minho really wanted it to happen, but he had his reservations about whether Minho was actually ready. And so, come thursday evening, he pulled Minho aside himself.

“Minnie, you do know we don’t have to do anything tomorrow, right?”

“No, we do!” Minho argued back immediately, and Chan sighed.

“We don’t, Min. Just because we set the date and cleared the dorm for it, it doesn’t mean it has to happen. If you don’t feel ready, or if you want to stop, at any moment, we stop and don’t do anything. This is important, Minho. It’s important that you are honest with me and yourself, and that we only do what you are really, truly ready for. You need to forget about conventions and societal norms and what you should and shouldn’t have done by age xy. This is about you, your life, not anyone else’s. Nothing else matters. Your pace, remember?”

Minho sighed, letting his head hang and bump against Chan’s shoulder.

“I want it, hyung, I truly do. But I’m also… I’m nervous.”

Chan lifted a hand to card his fingers through Minho’s hair, tucking some strands behind his ears before messing it all up again with the next stroke. 

“That’s normal… Let’s just see where things go tomorrow, ok? No big expectations, we have time. We’ll just do what feels comfortable…”

Minho sighed, resigned, and nodded against Chan’s shoulder before lifting his head again.

“Do we have the dorm to ourselves tomorrow?” He asked then, and it was Chan’s turn to nod.

“Yes. Woojin is taking the others out for a movie and dinner… and possibly the arcade.”

Minho blushed, his eyes going wide.

“Does Woojin-hyung know…?”

“He knew from day one, Minnie. He isn’t blind, nor dumb, and he figured out something was going on from the minute you started grinding on him to get my attention.”

Minho sputtered, giving Chan an accusing glare.

“And how does he know about tomorrow?”

“I asked him to take the kids out for the day, nothing more. Again, he isn’t dumb, though.”

Minho nodded, fanning his face subtly as he tried to get used to the fact that probably everyone knew what he and Chan had planned for tomorrow. Much more important than that, though…

“And he’s really ok with this…? With us…?”

Chan snorted with a laugh.

“You weren’t worried about  _ that  _ last week, now were you?!”

Minho huffed.

“I was worried about a lot of things last week, that was just one that escaped me. Now I’m worried about a lot of other things, including this one!”

Chan hummed in understanding.

“Ok, valid. Woojin is ok with this, though; yes. Why wouldn’t he be?”

“He’s literally your boyfriend, hyung…!”

“Yes, you could say that. And we’re in an open relationship. And both fine with the other having other partners, sexual and romantic. Don’t worry about him, ok? Or actually, talk to him, and let him tell you what he thinks.”

Minho exhaled slowly.

“I trust you. I just… I guess I’m trying to find reasons to worry at this point? I might go talk to him.”

“You do that, Minnie.”

***

In the end, it was Woojin who ended up talking to Minho, not the other way around.

“Hey, Min…” Woojin called him over while the younger ones were getting ready to go out with him the next day. Minho nearly jumped out of his skin in response.

Woojin smiled warmly at him.

“Whoa, you’re jumpy…! That nervous?”

Minho exhaled forcibly.

“That obvious?”

Woojin hummed, nodding and his smile dimmed a little.

“Are you sure you want this? Chan won’t force you, you know that, right?”

Minho nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I know, I- I trust him. It’s just…”

He trailed off, and Woojin tilted his head as he waited, giving him an encouraging look.

“It’s just…?” He prompted eventually, when the silence stretched on too long.

Minho looked up, meeting Woojin’s gaze.

“Are you really ok with this?”

Woojin blinked, confused.

“Me? What… What do I have to do with this? Why wouldn’t I be ok with this?”

Minho huffed quietly.

“Because, you and Chan-hyung… You…”

“We’re in an open relationship. We love each other, but not exclusively. We love you just the same, and the others, too. We just choose to share our bodies with each other, too. And now Chan’s chosen to share his with you, too. And that is completely fine, and none of my business… Unless you invite me to join.” He smiled suggestively, and Minho spluttered.

“Ah, hyung, I- n-not that I-I don’t trust you, b-but-”

Woojin interrupted him, laughing.

“I was kidding, Minnie. I don’t want in; I’m perfectly happy with taking the kids out for the day. No, this is between you and Chan, and only you two, ok?”

Minho let out a relieved breath.

“Y-yeah, ok. Ok…”

Woojin stepped forward, pulling Minho into a brief but very comforting hug; Woojin’s hugs were always the most comforting ones.

“You have nothing to worry about, Minnie, I promise. Chan would never hurt you, or do anything you don’t want. And I can guarantee you, he is absolutely  _ phenomenal _ in bed! You are in for the best experience of your life today; you won’t regret it. His prepping alone is already nothing short of legendary, since he’s a bit of an expert in that regard. And then his  _ dick _ .... You know what, I better get going, before I decide I want a round of my own and tire him out ahead of time!” He winked at Minho as he pulled out of the hug and called into the hallway behind them “Kids!! Are you all ready to go?!”

Minho ducked away from Woojin, deciding to go hide in Chan’s bedroom until everyone was gone. He didn’t want to see if the others would give him knowing looks or make any remarks; he just wanted them gone.

***

As he sat and waited for the apartment to go silent, he found that Woojin’s words had left him curious, though. Curious, and somewhat more reassured than anything else so far. Woojin would know, better than anyone, what being with Chan was like; right? And his reassurance, paired with the trust he already had in Chan… It helped, it helped a lot.

Mainly, it helped distract him, so much so that he didn’t notice the dorm going quiet when the others left, leaving only him and Chan behind...

Where was Chan, though?

Minho debated if he should wait for him or go look for him, eventually deciding on waiting. Time passed, though, and Chan didn’t come into the room. He could hear him, somewhere, rummaging around. Probably in the kitchen, if that was the clinking of silverware he heard in the distance. Why wasn’t he coming into the room, though? 

Minho began pacing, but it truly looked as if Chan would not be the one coming to him today; he would have to be the one going to Chan.

He sat down nervously, trying to calm his thoughts again. He recalled Woojin’s words for that, recalled all the conversations he’d had with Chan over the week, pushing everything he’d read anywhere so far to the far, far back of his mind. Eventually, that helped him calm down and build up enough courage to go and seek Chan out.

As he’d suspected, he found Chan in the kitchen, emptying the dishwasher.

“Hyung?” He asked as he stood in the door. Chan only answered him with a questioning hum.

“Why are you doing that? Isn’t it my turn…?”

Chan stood up, drying his hands on a tea towel.

“Yes, but I had nothing to do while I waited, so I figured I could do it instead.”

Minho swallowed thickly, but stepped into the kitchen.

“You waited…?”

“I did. I’m not going to pressure you, Minho. This is all about you; you set the pace.”

Minho nodded slowly, taking a few more steps towards Chan.

“So, if I told you I’m ready now…”

One corner of Chan’s lips lifted up in a small half-smile, and he opened his arms.

“Come here, Minnie…”

Minho didn’t have to be asked twice, stepping into the space between Chan’s arms, who wrapped them around him securely, but not restricting. His hug was comforting as always, and Minho melted into it. Chan at most pressed chaste kisses against the top of Minho’s head as he held him there, the same kind he reserved for all of the members. Minho wasn’t one of the kids, though, and he wanted more. And so, he lifted his head and kissed Chan instead; properly. 

Chan had nothing against that, reciprocating easily, yet letting Minho set the tempo. Minho did, too, starting out with an almost chaste kiss that soon became deeper, more heated. Then, he didn’t dare go further, though.

“You ok?” Chan leaned his forehead against Minho’s eventually, after breaking their kiss.

“Yeah… yeah, I am.” Minho assured him; and himself, to some degree.

Chan smiled in response, brushing Minho’s hair out of his face when he pulled back slightly, marvelling at Minho’s features like it was the first time he saw them this up close.

“You’re beautiful, Minho, you know that? I hope you know that…” Chan breathed, almost reverently, after studying him for a few long moments.

Minho blushed just slightly, not knowing what to answer to that, so instead he opted to seal Chan’s lips with another kiss, to keep him from saying such flustering things. He had to come up for air eventually, though.

“What… where should we go, for… this?” Minho eventually asked Chan, and Chan shrugged.

“My room, your room; wherever you want and feel most comfortable.” 

Minho thought about it for only a moment.

“Yours.” Simply because Chan didn’t have a bunk-bed, but he still had. Chan nodded, truly indifferent, threading his fingers through Minho’s, and just… waiting. 

Minho quickly realized Chan wouldn’t lead the way, leaving him to do it; and so he did, pulling Chan with him to his bedroom. There, what little bravado Minho had had to even get him here, left him abruptly.

“Ch-chan-hyung…” He started, stuttering a little.

“Yes, Minnie?” 

Minho took a deep breath.

“Hyung, I… I don’t know what to do. You can’t expect me to lead, I-... please. Please, you… you show me, please?”

Chan smiled reassuringly, stepping in front of Minho and cupping his face with both of his hands as he kissed him again, gentle, yet firmer than they had kissed in the kitchen.

“Ok… I got you, Min… But you tell me if you want me to stop or do something different, ok?”

Minho nodded determinedly.

“Ok.”

Chan wasn’t done yet, though.

“You promise? I want you to feel good. I don’t want to do anything at all that doesn’t make you feel good, ok? You have to promise me you’ll tell me. Don’t spare me.”

Minho thought about it for a long second, then nodded his head at Chan.

“I promise, hyung.”

Chan seemed satisfied with that answer, and he came back to kiss Minho again. Slowly, gently, he guided Minho backwards, until his legs hit the edge of his bed. Minho sat down slowly, and Chan followed him. They sat next to each other on the edge of the bed, just kissing, languidly, slowly, but with increasing heat. 

Chan’s hands rested on Minho’s waist, still at first, barely moving his thumbs to caress him, but eventually started pulling him closer. Minho went willingly, adjusting his position by passing one leg over Chan’s, turning his body, until he was sitting straddling Chan’s lap. All the while, they kept kissing, Chan sometimes pulling away to trail kisses over Minho’s neck and down to his collarbones, to kiss along his jawline and tease Minho’s earlobe and the sensitive spot underneath it. Minho, on the other hand, just stayed pliant in Chan’s hold, letting the older do as he pleased without taking anything for himself, his hands firmly staying on Chan’s shoulders. Eventually, Chan found that to not be enough, and he pulled away from Minho slightly.

“Minnie… You can move, baby.” He reached up, taking one of Minho’s hands off his shoulder and guiding it to the center of his chest instead. “Do what makes you comfortable, ok? Explore me. Take what you want from me, what you need. Don’t be shy…” He leaned up to kiss the corner of Minho’s lips again, moving slowly back to the center to pull his bottom lip between his own. “Go on, Minnie… I assure you, there’s nothing you could do that would be wrong when you touch me…”

Minho’s breath hitched, and his hand bunched in the fabric of Chan’s shirt over his chest for a moment, before he relaxed it again, his fingers splaying and feeling the warmth of Chan’s body through the thin material. Chan’s own hands found their way to Minho’s hips again, one wandering down just to be stopped by the waistband of his pants, the other going up and around, mapping out his back.

It took a moment before Minho gathered the courage to do what Chan had asked him to, moving his other hand down, too, and starting to explore. He went slowly, feeling Chan’s chest through his shirt, then lower, over his taut stomach, his sides, up again… None of what he was feeling was news to him, he’d touched Chan countless times, in play-fights and cuddles, piggy-back rides and photo-shoots; yet this time, everything was different at the same time. The intentions were different, and therefore so was the result of what he felt.

Emboldened by Chan’s appreciative hums and gentle squeezes of his own hands on his body every time Minho’s hands found a more sensitive spot, Minho’s hand wandered down far enough to find the hem of Chan’s shirt. He hesitated there, but Chan mumbled a breathy “Go ahead…” between kisses to his collarbones, and Minho did, pushing his hands under the fabric. It bunched up higher and higher as his hands wandered up, until it caught under Chan’s arms.

“Can I… Can I take it off?” Minho asked, timid almost, and Chan responded by pulling back and lifting his arms, giving Minho an encouraging look. Minho didn’t wait, pulling the shirt the rest of the way up and over Chan’s head, discarding it to the side. His hands returned to the creamy-white, incredibly soft skin, forming a beautiful contrast with it, one that took his breath away. He wanted to taste Chan’s skin, went through his head. He wanted to kiss it, all of it, wanted to make it blush and colour under his touch. 

As if Chan had read his thoughts, he pulled back, scooting a little further up on the bed and laid back, on display in front of Minho, who was still straddling him. ‘Go ahead’, his eyes seemed to tell Minho, and Minho took the invitation, running first his hands down Chan’s exposed body, before leaning forward until he could press a small kiss high up on Chan’s chest. Chan hummed appreciatively, and Minho felt encouraged by it, leaving more kisses there, further down, until he was close to one of Chan’s nipples. He remembered well how good it had felt when Chan had toyed with his own nipples back in the company bathroom, and he wondered if Chan would feel just as good as he had back then if he did the same now.

Tentatively, he closed his lips around Chan’s nipple, running his tongue over it as he sucked lightly. Chan’s reaction was instant, his back arching up, and a hissed breath leaving him.

“Oh, god, Minnie, yes…!”

His hands flew to Minho’s back, wanting to pull him down, hold him close, but he held himself back; he didn’t want Minho to feel trapped, didn’t want to overwhelm him. So, instead, he buried his fingers in Minho’s hair, cradling his head without restricting or guiding him. Minho moaned at the sensation of Chan’s hand in his hair, tugging ever so lightly, the sensation sending shivers through his whole body.

“Oh, Minnie, Minho, baby, you- Ah~” Chan chanted under his breath as Minho continued lavishing his nipple with his mouth, and started playing with the other with his fingers, rolling it between them, tweaking and pinching it tentatively. He was absolutely driving Chan crazy, and Chan was damn near sure he had no idea he was.

Desperately needing a distraction, and wanting to make this about Minho in the first place, Chan cupped Minho’s face between both of his hands, pushing him off his sensitive chest and guided him up to claim his lips in a kiss instead to reassure him he wasn’t being pushed away for doing anything wrong.

“Your mouth is sinful, kitten, you’re driving me crazy just like that…” He whispered between kisses, which he failed to keep soft and sweet and instead turned out hungry and demanding. Minho didn’t seem to mind at all, though.

“I do…?”

“Yes, you do... You absolutely do… Say, baby, can I take your shirt off, too?”

Minho blushed, pulling back slightly.

“O-oh, yes, of course, sorry…” 

Chan caught him before he could move too far away.

“Shh, you have nothing to apologize for… Nothing at all. Let’s take our time, ok? Can I help you take it off?”

Minho nodded eagerly, and Chan helped pull the shirt off him, discarding it to the side where his own already lay.

Minho shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt exposed in front of Chan like this. It didn’t make sense, Chan had seen him shirtless many times -hell, he’d seen him  _ naked _ many times!- but this time, it was different.

Chan shushed him gently, sitting up with Minho and hugged him close chastely, enveloping him in his strong arms until Minho was tucked into him just like he had been so many times before. The familiarity of the touch and position made Minho relax, resting his forehead on top of Chan’s shoulder before he turned and nuzzled his neck, leaving little kisses where he could reach. Chan’s hands started roaming Minho’s back, firmly at first, grounding, before he let his touch become a gentle caress, one designed to entice, to tease and rile up. 

Minho responded beautifully to his touch, arching into it and then away, against Chan’s body instead, his breathing shaking every so often, and eventually his whole body rolled against Chan’s, his hips grinding down on Chan’s lap, making them moan in unison.

“Minnie, my Minnie… So beautiful… You’re so beautiful, everything about you…” Chan whispered the quiet praises into Minho’s hair, before burying his hand there again and guiding Minho to lift his head so he could kiss him again.

“Minnie, kitten, can I lay you down? Would that be ok?” He asked when he pulled away, and Minho nodded, clearly before he thought about it. Chan noticed and waited, giving Minho time to make the conscious decision, and only when he nodded again, in confirmation, did he tighten his hold on the other and flip them around, so it was Minho laying with his back to the mattress.

Chan didn’t put himself over him, though, opting to lie next to him and just lean up to kiss him again, one hand trailing up Minho’s exposed torso. When his hand reached his chest, Chan dipped down to return Minho’s favour from moments ago and mouthed at Minho’s nipple, too.

Minho whimpered in response, the sound coming choked off and interrupted before it could develop fully, and Chan hummed, displeased.

“Please, love, don’t do that. Let me hear you; I love hearing you. Let it out…”

Minho’s breath hitched when Chan nipped at his sensitive flesh again, his hands burying in Chan’s hair.

“B-but what if- What if someone h-hears us; someone else?”

Chan lifted his head, looking up at Minho with a sincere expression while his fingers continued toying gently with Minho’s other nipple.

“There’s no one here to hear you but me, Minnie… No matter how loud you are, no one else will hear you. I promise.”

Minho held Chan’s gaze for a moment longer, as if to make sure he really wasn’t lying, and then he gave in to the sensations Chan’s hands were provoking all over his body again, eyes glazing over before he closed them again, throwing his head back with a low moan.

Chan smiled contently, wanting nothing more than to hear more of Minho’s pleased noises, and started kissing further down his body, over his stomach, nipping and licking at the soft yet toned planes, pressing kisses and sucking on the sensitive skin. He never went further than Minho’s waistband, though, until Minho pushed impatiently at him, and then his pants.

“Off!” He breathed the demand, and Chan was happy to oblige, hooking his fingers under the elastic and tugging them down. He went slowly, brushing kisses down Minho’s thigh as he pushed the fabric down, revealing Minho’s strong, long legs.

“Chan, please…” The younger breathed, his thighs visibly shaking by the time Chan pushed the pants past his feet, taking his socks off in the same motion. “Please, do- something!”

Chan smiled, setting his hands on Minho’s thighs and kneading gently, thumbs pressing into the soft insides as his motions travelled higher and higher.

“Please what, baby? What do you want me to do?” He asked sweetly, not entirely just teasing, but genuinely wanting Minho to tell him what he was comfortable with.

“Please, just- touch me, please. Touch me- it hurts. I’m so hard it hurts, hyung, I- I need you!”

Chan didn’t want to tease Minho too much, nor did he want to stimulate him too much already. Still, he followed Minho’s request by finally cupping him in his hand, through his briefs still. Minho cried out, bucking up harshly while he threw his head back into the pillows, hands clenching into fists in the fabric of the sheets. Chan’s touch was firm, and he pushed back when Minho bucked up, not so much it hurt, but enough to give Minho some relief, something substantial to grind against and ground himself.

“If you keep this up, you’ll come like this, Minnie… Is that what you want?”

It was visible how much effort Minho put into it, but he forced his hips to lie still.

“N-no. No! I don’t. Chan- Channie… Hyung, I want you, please… Just… Just f-fuck me already.”

Chan laughed quietly.

“Easy there, baby, not so hasty… I can’t just fuck you like this. Prep, remember?”

Minho groaned, bucking up again, but this time Chan retreated his hand, and Minho whined. Instead, Chan’s hands fell to his hips, playing with the edges of his underwear, and Minho stilled instantly.

“Can I take this off, too?”

Minho nodded, almost violently, but swallowed thickly at the same time. As soon as Chan dipped his fingers underneath the elastic, he lifted his hips to help Chan get them off, though. This time, Chan didn’t tease, just slipping them down Minho’s long legs, freeing him of them. 

Minho’s breath hitched as he became suddenly very aware of how exposed he lay in front of Chan once again; especially since Chan was still mostly dressed.

“This… this isn’t fair.” He proclaimed, trying to be bold.

“What isn’t, Minnie?” Chan asked, genuinely having no idea what the other meant. 

“Y-you… You’re still dressed, while I-...” He swallowed thickly, drawing one of his knees up in an attempt to feel at least slightly less exposed. 

“Do you want me to take my clothes off, too, so we’re even?”

Minho nodded, and Chan thought it was only fair. He stood up and made quick work of his pants and underwear, slipping everything off, including his socks, before he returned to the bed. Minho seemed to avoid looking down to where Chan’s dick was exposed, only looking back at Chan at all when the older had sat down again. He looked tense, his bravado from a few moments ago completely gone, and Chan reached out to hold his hand between his own, caressing it softly and placing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Are you ok, baby?”

Minho swallowed thickly, but nodded, holding Chan’s gaze.

“Yeah… Yes, I am…”

Chan hummed, kissing first Minho’s hand again, then his raised knee that was functioning as sort of a barrier between them at the moment. 

“Are you ok with me touching you? You can tell me to stop at any moment; remember that, ok?”

Minho nodded, swallowing thickly again as he squirmed slightly on the bed.

“Y-yes, you can-... touch me, please…” He lowered his knee to the bed again, exposing himself once more, and Chan reached over to place a hand high on Minho’s thigh again, leaning up to kiss him softly.

“Thank you, Minnie…” He kissed him again, and again, more urgently each time as his hand kneaded Minho’s thigh, stroking the inside with his thumb. It didn’t take long before Minho’s legs fell limply to the mattress, spreading almost of their own accord and offering Chan access. 

Chan didn’t just dive in, though. His hand on Minho’s thigh stayed there, just gently massaging and caressing for a while longer while he once again trailed kisses to Minho’s neck and down, worrying the sensitive spot he’d found just under his ear and distracting him massively that way. Eventually, though, he moved the hand on Minho’s leg, too, further between his thighs, and Minho spread them wider, bucking up into nothing.

“Cha-nnn…” He whined out, and Chan chuckled internally at how forgetful Minho grew when it came to honorifics the more turned on he became; not that he minded. It was obvious that Minho was already extremely turned on, too, his dick long since fully erect and curving against his stomach, twitching occasionally. Suddenly, Minho’s own hand flew to Chan’s wrist, stopping him. Before Chan could wonder what he’d done wrong, though, Minho guided his hand to his straining cock, and Chan understood. He wrapped his fingers loosely around the hard member, stroking lazily, and causing Minho to buck into his touch again.

“Patience, baby…” He whispered, pressing more kisses to Minho’s neck, but Minho squirmed.

“I don’t want to be patient anymore, hyung… Please, just- do something!”

And Chan did, sitting up and retracting his hands.

“Wha- hyung! Please, what- where are you going?” Minho whined, a touch of panic in his voice when Chan got up, too.

“Nowhere, kitten. I just need to get us lube and condoms.” He explained, moving to his dresser and coming back just a moment later, dropping a bottle with a clear liquid and two foil packets next to Minho on the bed.

Minho looked at both with interest, but Chan picked the bottle up himself as soon as he’d sat back down. He coated two fingers of one hand generously, playing with the goopy liquid to warm it up.

“Can I?” He asked, searching for eye contact with Minho again, who’d watched him with fascination as he played with the lube.

“Yeah…” Minho breathed, almost soundlessly, spreading his legs a little further.

Chan didn’t go straight for his hole, trailing de back of his lubed up fingers down the underside of Minho’s cock first, lightly, teasingly almost, and back up, just barely touching the head.

Minho moaned, bucking up again, and Chan used his other hand to hold his hips still. 

“Try to keep still, ok, baby?” Chan asked him, trailing his fingers back down, this time all the way to the base and past it, brushing over his balls, playing with them lightly before pushing them up and more out of the way, gaining unhindered access to the entrance to Minho’s body. He kept his touch light as he brushed over the puckered flesh, transferring the lube from his fingers to the sensitive skin.

Minho’s breath shook, and Chan looked up to find his gaze, smiling encouragingly at him.

“All good?”

Minho nodded.

“Yeah…” He breathed, one hand coming down to try and hold on to Chan’s one that he had splayed over his hip. Chan let go, threading his fingers through Minho’s instead, and leaned down to kiss the younger sweetly. As he distracted him, he began to apply slightly more pressure around his hole, never enough to come even close to breaching Minho, just enough to get him used to the massaging touch. It didn’t take long before Minho was pushing back against his fingers, though. Chan broke the kiss.

“Min; no moving, remember?”

Minho bit his lip.

“Sorry…” He whispered, and Chan smiled forgivingly. 

“It’s ok. Wanna help me with something?”

Minho blinked up at him with cute confusion, and Chan sat back, retreating his hand from between Minho’s legs. Minho frowned, but Chan didn’t let him dwell on it.

“I need more lube; can you put some on my hand?”

Minho nodded, searching for the bottle next to him with the hand Chan was not currently holding. Thankfully, the cap was easy to flip open, and he drizzled a little onto Chan’s waiting fingers. 

“More, kitten… We really want to make sure you are going to feel good, ok?” He encouraged Minho, who obliged quietly. “That’s it, thank you, baby…” Chan smiled when he had enough, guiding his hand back to Minho’s entrance. There was a lot of lube, going pretty much everywhere, smearing down the insides of Minho’s thighs and trickling down to his back, but Chan would rather have it that way than not enough.

He bent down again, kissing Minho before moving to his nipples once more, insistently playing with one of them in his mouth as he applied more pressure to Minho’s entrance. Minho was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of sensations coming from both of Chan’s centers of attention, his hand gripping on tightly to Chan’s. Chan squeezed back not quite as forcefully.

“Relax, baby… Just relax, it’s ok… I’m not gonna go in like this, I can’t…” He whispered soothingly at Minho, and true to his words, didn’t put more pressure against his hole. “That’s it, Minnie… Feel it, but don’t fight it… I won’t hurt you, promise… Just relax…” He talked him through it when he felt Minho slowly unclench, and started pressing forward again. Slowly, rhythmically, he built up pressure and took it away again, until Minho’s hole was twitching for a different reason, no longer clenching in response to the pressure of his finger but desperate for it. Only then did Chan allow himself to push with more purpose, his first knuckle slipping easily past Minho’s tight ring. 

Minho gasped harshly, clamping down on Chan’s finger again, his body jerking. With the thumb of the hand that Minho clutched with his own, Chan gently stroked the soft skin of Minho’s hip.

“Easy, baby, relax… Are you ok? Is this ok?”

Minho didn’t answer for a moment, before letting out a breathless “Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.”

Chan felt himself relaxing, too.

“Hyung…” He spoke up after a second, though.

“Yes?”

“Can I move?” Minho sounded breathless, and Chan wondered what was wrong.

“What do you want to move, baby?”

“M-my back, I- I can’t lie like this…” 

“Oh, sure, baby, of course. Move slowly, though, ok?”

Minho nodded, stretching to adjust his position, and the movement caused Chan’s finger to shift. Instantly, Minho stilled, taking a deep breath before moving the rest of the way like he had intended to.

“Are you good?” Chan asked worriedly, but Minho just nodded, eyes firmly shut.

“Yeah… yeah. It just felt… weird. Not bad. Weird. Like…” He wriggled slightly, but didn’t get the desired effect.

“Can you move? Are you supposed to move? I… I don’t know…” 

Chan hummed quietly, caressing Minho’s hip again and leaning down for a soft kiss to his stomach, smiling softly.

“I can move, yes…” And that was what he did, pushing a little further, and Minho gasped, moving against Chan, grinding down, causing his finger to slip in further. Immediately, Minho froze, clenching down on Chan again, holding his breath for good measure, too.

“Shh, Minnie, easy… You good? Let me be the one moving, ok?” 

Minho slowly let his trapped breath out, inhaling carefully afterwards before he tried to form thoughts and words again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good…  _ God _ , Chan… Hyung, this is so-... Feels so-... I don’t-...  _ Chan…! _ ”

Chan chuckled softly, pressing another kiss to Minho’s stomach before looking up again.

“Yes, baby? What is it, Minnie?”

“I don’t… Don’t know if I like this, I don’t-...”

Chan grew serious. 

“Do you want me to stop and take it out?”

Minho didn’t answer immediately, but then shook his head.

“No. Can you move again?” 

Chan’s eyebrow shot north, but he didn’t question Minho; instead of pushing further in, he retracted his finger a little, and Minho whined, nearly crushing Chan’s hand.

“No, no! Please, don’t-!”

Chan stilled, waiting for Minho to gather himself.

“What’s wrong?”

Minho shook his head frantically.

“Don’t pull out, please. Don’t. Just… I- I think I need you deeper…”

Chan was surprised, to say the least, but he obliged, pushing back in again. Minho made a little keening noise, but nothing more, not clamping down, either, until Chan finished burying his finger inside him. Only then did he let his hole twitch, experimentally clamping down and relaxing around him.

“Let me know when I can move again, ok, kitten?” Chan asked, trailing slow kisses down Minho’s stomach towards his dick. He never touched him there, though, instead moving to the v of his hips with his kisses, small licks and suckles.

“Y-you can.” Minho answered immediately, and Chan was surprised to say the least, but still did as Minho wished. He moved slowly, pulling out just a little at first before pushing back in, then a little more. Minho’s body adjusted quickly to the intrusion, but there was still a frown on Minho’s face, even if his body didn’t show signs of discomfort.

“Minnie? Baby? Is everything alright?” Chan asked, just to make sure, and Minho nodded, eyes fluttering open.

“Yes… yes, hyung, I- I just… I think I- I need more, hyung. I think I’m ready now. You-... you can just… fuck me.”

Chan nearly laughed out loud, but managed to keep it in.

“Oh Minnie… I’m only one finger deep in you right now; I haven’t even loosened you enough for a second. Do you think my dick is no bigger than my finger?”

Minho gaped at Chan, blushing slightly.

“N-no…” He nervously looked towards Chan’s lap, but Chan was sitting angled in a way that Minho couldn’t see his cock. 

“You’ll need more than just one finger, baby. I’ll stretch you some more, ok?”

Minho swallowed thickly but nodded, wriggling just a little to adjust his position again and Chan started moving once more. He pumped his finger a few times more, before starting to push against Minho’s walls while he did so. Minho’s breath became shakier, but he still didn’t fight Chan’s movements, no sudden clenches or jerks indicating any discomfort.

Soon enough, Chan felt he was loose enough for him to start inserting a second finger, and he had to pull out the first one completely to do so. Minho suddenly found himself empty, his hole clenching around nothing not a good feeling.

“Hyung?” He called out, confusion lacing his voice.

“Right here, baby. Right here. Relax, I got you. Can you take a second finger, Minnie?”

Minho nodded without thinking about what it meant to take a second finger, simply not wanting this feeling of  _ emptiness _ any longer. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Chan’s fingers against his hole again, gasping though when the intrusion felt much bigger this time around. It still didn’t feel bad, but it was also nothing he would say felt particularly good, either. Still, he preferred it over nothing, and when Chan stilled, both fingers buried as deep inside of him as they could go, he found himself wishing he would go even  _ deeper.  _ Of course, he knew that wasn’t possible, and still, he felt like there was an emptiness, a spot that he needed to feel Chan touch on, that the older wasn’t quite reaching.

“H-hyung, please… I-... I need- need more, please. Need you… need you deeper.” He whined slightly, and Chan rose a skeptic eyebrow at him; not that Minho would see it, since his eyes were firmly shut as he focused his whole being on not rocking down on Chan.

“I can’t go deeper with my fingers, baby, you’ll have to wait for that.” Chan murmured quietly, nuzzling Minho’s chest as he left kisses there.

“Please, hyung, I need it…” 

“And you’ll get it, I promise. Just be patient a little longer, ok, kitten?” Chan almost cooed. Minho was at the same time incredibly cute in his impatience, and way too hot for Chan’s sanity. And still, he’d rather saw off a foot than rush and have Minho feel even the slightest bit of pain.

“Can I move, baby?” He asked once he thought he might have waited long enough for Minho to adjust, and Minho nodded frantically. 

“I thought you’d never ask…!” He breathed out, and Chan hummed, displeased.

“I can’t know when you’re ready, Minnie, you have to be the one telling me when to move…” He admonished, pulling his fingers out almost entirely before pumping them back in. He repeated the motion a few times, before starting to spread his fingers, crooking them gently and prodding against Minho’s tight walls to loosen him up. The longer he kept that up, the more restless Minho grew, until Chan pulled his fingers out again. Minho held his breath in anticipation, but he seemed almost disappointed when just a second later, Chan prodded at him with three fingers.

“M-more fingers? Why?” He panted out, his back arching at the stretch.

Chan shifted where he sat, stilling the movement of his hands.

“Minnie… Have you ever  _ seen _ my cock…?”

Minho huffed lightly.

“Well, yes-”

“Hard?” Chan interrupted him, and Minho fell silent. “Do you want to see it?”

Minho swallowed thickly.

“Do I…? Why… why would I not?”

Chan exhaled slowly.

“It’s… not exactly small, Minho.”

Minho’s eyes widened, and he looked at him a little worried.

“I… Can I see?” He asked eventually, and Chan shifted on the bed, sitting in a way that Minho would be able to see him.

As soon as Minho did, his eyes widened incredulously, jaw dropping.

“ _ Hyung _ !” He gasped, staring, before shaking himself out of his surprise and looking up with something like fear at Chan. “Hyung, is… is it even possible-... I-... Can I even-...  _ How?! _ ”

Chan sighed softly, lifting the hand that was holding Minho’s up to kiss his knuckles softly.

“That’s why I’m prepping you so thoroughly, Minho… Yes, your body can fit all of that inside. And yes, it will feel absolutely amazing, if I prep you right. But if you’d rather I stop, and we don’t take this further, I won’t blame you. I know it’s scary.”

Minho shook his head, knowing without a doubt they couldn’t stop now; not if he wanted to retain at least a shred of his sanity. Chan still had three fingers half buried inside him, holding him open, yet he was also here holding his hand so tenderly, reassuring him and being just so  _ perfect _ , there was no way he could say no, even if his cock looked quite frankly scary. 

“I want you, hyung. I do. I need you. I- I need more of you. I need you to  _ move _ -” He bucked down onto his fingers a little, but Chan anticipated the movement, following it so he didn’t manage to impale himself more on his digits. “I’m- I’m going insane, Chan- Channie,  _ please! _ ”

Chan was surprised to hear so much desperation in Minho’s voice, and he decided to adjust his position again so he could lean down and kiss Minho properly for a moment.

“Ok, baby… Ok. If that is what you want… I’ll give you everything you want, ok? And… I know you want more, but lets still go slowly. I promise, I know what I’m doing, and you don’t want to rush this. Trust me, ok?”

“I trust you, hyung, I trust you, I just-” He bucked down again, and Chan let go of his hand to still his hips again.

“Shh, I do the moving, remember?”

“You’re  _ not _ , though, and that’s- that’s the whole problem right now!” Minho sounded absolutely frustrated right now, and honestly, it was cute. Chan chuckled lightly, caressing Minho’s hip one more time, before pulling his fingers out to put some more lube on them.

“I’m going to move, baby, just hang on a little…” He reassured Minho, who choked on a curse when Chan left him feeling empty. Thankfully, Chan didn’t take long to return his fingers to his hole, pressing forward, slow but steady, until it reached a point Minho couldn’t stand it anymore and he cried out. Chan stilled immediately.

“Don’t! Don’t stop! Don’t, no, Chan, please, Channie,  _ hyung _ !” Minho bunched the sheets up in his hands almost violently, throwing his head back. He struggled, trying to buck down, but Chan’s hold on his hips kept him still, and all he could do was kick his legs minimally.

“Minnie, stop moving!” Chan admonished, and Minho let out a pitiful whimper.

“Please, hyung! Please!”

“We’ll get there, baby. We’ll get there…”

He retracted his fingers slightly before pushing in again, slowly, steady. He spread his fingers little by little as he did, and Minho clawed at the sheets like his life depended on in, harsh pants filling the air around them, and Chan noticed a thick drop of precum dropping off his tip, smearing onto his stomach next to his hand. Internally, he congratulated himself for his foresight to not go near Minho’s prostate just yet, since he was pretty sure if he did, the younger would cum on the spot. 

A quiet sob, accompanied by a sniffle suddenly cut through the air between them, and again, Chan froze.

“Minnie? Baby?” His own voice shook with sudden fear that he had hurt the younger. “Sweetie, are you ok?”

Minho’s eyes were screwed shut, but he nodded harshly as tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes.

“Please don’t stop, please,  _ please _ , Channie, please, I need you, I need- need you, need more, please…!” He chanted between whimpers, quietly, but Chan didn’t move. Instead, he cupped Minho’s face with his free, clean hand, wiping at the tears.

“Shh, Minnie, calm down, please. Breathe, baby. Breathe. Take deep breaths. I can’t keep going like this, I’m already overwhelming you. Look at me, kitten. Minnie, baby, look at me; open your eyes. Can you do that for me?”

Minho struggled, but he did, opening his eyes to look at Chan, long lashes wet with tears as he hiccuped, trying to catch his breath.

“Easy, kitten… That’s it. Thank you, Minnie. Now breathe with me, ok?” Chan caught Minho’s hand with his own again, splaying it against his own chest. “Feel my breathing, and breathe with me. In and out.”

Minho tried, matching his shaky breaths to Chan’s, who talked him through it, until he had calmed down again. 

Despite his nerves getting the better of him from being overwhelmed, they still did nothing to soften his boner, nor did they deter him from wanting more of Chan. Chan made sure not to move again until Minho had calmed down completely, though. When he did, Chan proceeded to finish stretching Minho, extra careful to avoid his prostate, and anything else that might stimulate him too much for now. In fact, he did his best to distract him, playing with the fingers on his hand still held in his, nibbling at them, kissing them, even going as far as tickling him to get him to focus on something else but the stretch in his ass. 

It worked, so far that Minho wasn’t overwhelmed again, until Chan deemed him sufficiently stretched and took his fingers out of of him. Minho whined at the loss, wriggling to follow Chan’s fingers, but Chan didn’t allow it.

“Chan, you can’t just leave me right now, Chan, Chan, Chanchanchan, Channie, hyung,  _ please _ …!” Minho begged, scrambling on the bed to reach after Chan when Chan got up from the bed, catching his wrist. Chan stopped, bending down to kiss Minho’s forehead as he looked up at him.

“I’m not going anywhere, Minnie. I just got up to see where the condoms I brought went.”

Minho pouted while Chan pulled the sheets taut, causing the condoms to surface from the folds again.

“Do we have to?”

Chan smiled patiently at him.

“Yes. Even if we’re both clean, it’ll be easier for you to take me with them, and it’s better for me, since you didn’t douche.”

Minho looked like he wanted to ask something else, but then shook his head, dispelling the thought, and laid back again as he watched Chan open the foil packaging and roll on the condom. Once he was done, he came back onto the bed, kneeling at the edge as he looked for the bottle of lube. He halted when he found it, though, noticing Minho stare at his cock with worry again.

“Minnie?” He called gently, and Minho’s eyes snapped up. 

“Yes?”

Chan tilted his head, giving Minho a small, questioning smile.

“Having second thoughts?”

Minho shook his head quickly.

“No…” It sounded almost like a question, though, and Chan sat back on his feet.

“If you do, Minnie, at any point… Tell me to stop. Don’t force yourself to do this.”

Minho shook his head, though.

“I want this, hyung. I want you. All of you.”

Chan swallowed a chuckle, only letting a small smile show. Minho sure was eager, but he wasn’t free of fears, as much as he tried to play them down. He knew him far too well to not see right through him.

“I’ll let you have as much of me as you want, baby. Whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m ready, hyung. I am. Please… Just, just do it already, just... fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Chan sighed deeply, moving up on the bed to lean over Minho, capturing his lips with his own in a deep kiss that wasn’t exactly heated, but conveyed how much they wanted each other just the same.

Minho sank back into the pillows, and while Chan kissed him, he searched blindly for one of the throw-pillows he kept on the bed, too. Finding one, he moved it next to Minho before breaking their kiss.

“Lift your hips and back, baby.” He asked quietly, and Minho answered him with a confused expression. Chan tapped his hip gently, though, and Minho lifted his back and hips even without understanding, giving Chan room to push the pillow underneath him.

“Hyung?” Minho asked, not voicing the question but Chan knew it anyway. 

“It’ll make it easier; you’ll see. Can you spread your legs for me, kitten?”

Minho obliged quickly this time, and Chan clambered into the space between them, hovering over Minho for a moment, kissing him again, before he sat back and uncapped the lube bottle. He lathered a generous amount over his condom-clad dick, slicking himself up well, before throwing the bottle to the side and wiping his hand off on the sheets. He needed to wash them anyway.

Finding Minho’s gaze, who was already looking up at him expectantly, he leaned back over the younger to kiss him again, though it was little more than a peck to his lips. 

“Want to guide me inside you?” He offered quietly, and Minho’s eyes widened.

“Can I?”

“You sure can. I wouldn’t be offering otherwise.”

Minho nodded then, reaching down between them to find Chan’s dick.

“Oh, god, Chan… You’re… You’re  _ huge _ …”

Chan sighed quietly.

“Not  _ that _ huge, Minnie… But thank you, I guess?” He chuckled, and Minho smiled, even if a little nervously. He took a deep breath, finding Chan’s gaze.

“Do I… Do I just…?”

“Just line me up, kitten. Don’t be afraid to touch me, you won’t break it.”

MInho huffed quietly.

“I’m not worried about breaking it; even if I did, you’d probably still have plenty left!”

Chan burst out laughing at that, burying his face against Minho’s shoulder.

“Oh baby… I love you, you know that?” He chuckled when he came up again, brushing a kiss to Minho’s forehead.

Minho’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, savouring the tender gesture. When he opened his eyes again, he was full of determination, though.

“Do you love me enough to finally give me what I want?”

Chan smirked.

“Absolutely, kitten.”

Minho took a deep breath, and Chan’s heavy cock in his hand, guiding the tip to his entrance a little clumsily. As soon as Chan felt he was in the right spot, he angled his hips just so, starting to press against Minho. Minho inhaled sharply, and Chan felt him clench.

“Relax, love… If you want me inside you, you have to relax.” He reminded him, shifting his weight onto one arm only so he could cup his face with the other, caressing the apple of his cheek softly while capturing his lips with his own again. That way distracted, Minho relaxed, and Chan pushed forward a little. His entrance didn’t give way immediately, but Chan had prepared him well; Minho was nothing but not loose, and the copious amounts of lube still clinging to and around his hole, as well as covering Chan’s dick, did their job and slowly, Chan’s tip breached the ring of muscle.

Chan didn’t push in, though, waiting, patiently, for Minho’s body to part as if on its own accord, taking him in. Underneath him, Minho panted, eyes squeezed shut, and Chan had to stop focusing on where he was breaching Minho, and on Minho instead.

“Minnie? Are you ok still?”

Minho nodded quickly, just once, jerkily, but Chan didn’t believe him right away.

“Minho… Words, please… I need you to answer me. Are you ok? Do you want me to pull out?”

Minho’s eyes flew open.

“Yes! I mean, no!! No, don’t pull out, don’t, hyu- Chan- Don’t, I’m good, I’m good, I’m fine, just fine, don’t move, oh god, don’t move, Chan- please…!”

Chan frowned slightly, moving his hand from Minho’s face to his chest, letting it rest directly over his heart, which was beating frantically.

“Minho, baby, breathe… You’re flipping out again… You need to breathe, kitten. Slow down. I’m not going to do anything you don’t tell me to. Just talk to me calmly, please. Calm down.”

Minho tried, he visibly did, forcing deep breaths into his lungs.

“Oh god, hyung…” He whispered airily, arms leaving the sheets and coming up to Chan’s sides, clinging to his back, his shoulders, afterwards. “You’re  _ massive _ , hyung, you- Oh god, I’m not going to survive this, am I?”

Chan rubbed his chest gently, lowering his hand to Minho’s side eventually, to his hip, just in case the younger wanted to move too soon.

“You will, Minnie. No-one’s died on my dick before; you’ll be fine, I promise.”

“You mean no one’s lived to tell the tale! Hyung, how-”

“Shh, Minho… Breathe, remember? Deep breaths.” Chan reminded him, and Minho focused on his breathing again. After a moment, Chan could feel his hips starting to twitch again, though.

“Do you want me to move again?” Chan asked, and Minho thought about it for a second.

“Only if you’re pushing in.” He ended up answering, and Chan didn’t have to be asked twice. He pushed forward, slowly, fully aware that the the thickest part of his dick had yet to enter Minho. Minho’s eyes widened as he felt the stretch, but it was when he held his breath that Chan stopped moving again. Before he could ask Minho if he was ok, though, Minho’s fingers dug into his back, blunt nails scraping his skin as he arched up, but got nowhere.

“Why did you stop? Hyung!”

“You held your breath. Are you ok?”

“I am! I am ok, hyung, please-...”

“Alright, alright! You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Chan chuckled, kissing Minho’s forehead before continuing to push in. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he bottomed out. He couldn’t fully believe it himself, he hadn’t had many partners so far who’d managed to fit all of him, and even less who fit all of him right from the start. Yet here Minho was, virgin Minho, with his narrow hips, his lithe body, taking all of him in on his first time…

“Hyung… Chan… I’m… Oh god, I feel so full… I feel like… like I’m going to burst, hyung, I-”

Chan soothed him gently, cupping his face again as he threw his head back and from side to side on the pillow.

“Kitten, breathe, please… Breathe. You’re ok, Minnie… You’re ok…”

“There’s so much of you, so much… Chan, how-...”

“Shh, kitten, calm down, please… Tell me if it hurts, please, ok? Am I hurting you?”

Minho calmed down, looking up at Chan.

“You’re not hurting me. It doesn’t hurt, hyung. Why… why doesn’t it hurt?”

Chan frowned slightly at him, despite his relief that he wasn’t hurting the younger.

“It’s not supposed to hurt, Min…”

Minho answered him with a frown.

“But, I always heard… A first time… It’s supposed to hurt at some point, right?”

Chan shook his head.

“It’s not supposed to hurt. If you’re with someone who cares about you and preps you well, it should never hurt. Not the first time, not ever.”

Minho took a deep breath.

“So it won’t hurt if you move?”

“It shouldn’t, no.”

He nodded slowly to himself.

“So… Can you move? Please?”

Despite Minho having pleaded with him all afternoon, sheer exhausting the word, this one, in his tiny, almost timid voice, nearly broke Chan. It certainly went straight to his dick, making it twitch inside of Minho.

“If that is what you want, kitten, I sure can…” He breathed in the space between Minho’s ear and shoulder as he adjusted his stance to have better control over his movements. He pulled back carefully, nearly seeing stars from how tight Minho felt around him, and pushed back forward soon after. He didn’t want to start too big, getting Minho used to the movement slowly.

Minho let out a forced, hitched breath when Chan bottomed out again, his eyes squeezing shut. Chan waited a moment, then pulled out again, a little further this time, stilled, waited, and pushed back in. The moan he got from Minho in response was airy, but clearly pleased, and he kept going, repeating the motion. 

It wasn’t until the tenth or so time that Chan pulled out as far as he could go without slipping out completely, and pushed back in in one fluid motion.

Minho screamed.

His hands clutched at Chan with all his might, nails digging sharply into Chan’s skin, but Chan didn’t care as he tried to make out the reason for Minho’s scream among his mindless babbling. Eventually, the words “again” and “move” became discernible among the gibberish, and Chan relaxed, deciding to repeat the motion, pulling out almost completely, and back in with enough force to scoot Minho up the bed a few centimeters. It must be exactly what Minho wanted from him, as the younger screamed his name, breaking off with a sob, but started begging him to go again immediately after. And so, Chan set a pace, tortuously slow at first, but more and more sure with every stroke, picking up his pace, too.

Minho loved it. He felt like he was about to fall apart, split in half in the most delicious way as he could feel Chan  _ everywhere _ , in- and outside of him. With every time Chan pushed back into him, he was pushed further up on the bed, but he compensated it by chasing Chan back down every time he pulled out. He loved the feeling of being manhandled across the sheets not so much by Chan, but by his dick alone, in a way. 

Chan was panting above him, most definitely not unaffected by the whole thing himself. Minho was  _ tight _ , and he was deep, and the incessant screams, calls of his name, curses and indiscernible other noises that fell in a steady stream from his lips were the most beautiful symphony he had ever heard. Every scream, sob, broken hiccup, went straight to Chan’s dick, pushing him closer and closer to his own limit. 

He would be cursed, though, if he came before Minho, and so he ended up stilling -under heavy protests from Minho- and readjusting his angle, before thrusting in again.

Minho’s mouth fell open, and for once no sound made it past his lips as his whole body arched up, going rigid all the way to his toes for a moment. 

_ Bingo _ , Chan thought, pulling out slowly and pushing in at exactly the same angle. This time, Minho arched up again, but instead of staying silent, tears burst out of his eyes, and he held on to Chan with more force than ever before, forcing him down on top of him.

“Minnie?” He asked, carefully, as Minho wound his arms tightly around his neck, near choking him as he buried his face against his shoulder.

Minho didn’t answer, just holding on without letting go.

“Minnie? Are you ok, kitten?” Chan asked again, trying to prop himself up again, but Minho didn’t let go.

“Too much, too much, too much.” Chan could eventually hear from him.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked carefully, though he knew if Minho asked him to stop now, it would probably break him. For Minho, he’d do everything, much more than that, even, though. Minho shook his head, though.

“Give me a minute… Wait, no, go! Move…!” Minho eventually gasped breathlessly into his ear, and Chan did. Pull out, thrust in… And Minho let out a strangled cry, choking Chan as he held on, his whole body convulsing and arching up. 

Minho climaxed, coming violently and untouched between their bodies, and Chan pushed his arms under him, holding him close as he shook in the throes of his orgasm, clenching hard around Chan in a way that made him see stars and forget his own name, and as he was mostly preoccupied with holding Minho, keeping him from thrashing out so much he ended up hurting one of them he almost missed the tightening in his own stomach, realizing he was coming himself only seconds before he spilled into the condom, deep inside Minho. 

His own orgasm was blinding, and all he could think about as he was all but taken by surprise by his own climax was to hold onto Minho, hold him close, he  _ needed _ the younger close, to ground him, as it ripped through him. Despite Minho coming sooner than him, Minho’s body kept shaking, kept clenching, squeezing,  _ milking _ Chan, until he found himself whimpering from oversensitivity. 

Slowly, he relaxed his hold on Minho, worrying that he might have hurt the younger as he had crushed him to himself, but mostly preoccupied with pulling out of him. As soon as he moved to do so, though, Minho protested with a weak, “Please, stay”, and Chan froze. 

“Minnie…” He barely recognized his own voice, raspy as it was. “Minnie, I won’t leave, I just… need to clean us up.”

Minho swallowed thickly, his own hold on Chan not relaxing in the slightest. 

“You won’t leave?”

Chan shook his head as best as he could in his trapped position.

“I won’t leave. Minnie, you’re choking me, though…” He laughed quietly, and Minho finally let go, allowing Chan to breathe. 

“I’m sorry…” he apologized, but Chan kissed it right off his lips.

“It’s ok, kitten. I’ll be right back, ok?”

Minho grimaced in discomfort as Chan pulled out of him, and Chan kissed him again, on his lips, his jaw, his neck, his nose, his forehead, mumbling apologies, until Minho was giggling tiredly and shoving at him. Only then did he pull away, rolling off of Minho to take the condom off and tie it to throw away in the bathroom bin. He hurried as he ran out of the room and to the bathroom, only wiping himself down with a discarded towel roughly before wetting a clean one with warm water and returning to his bedroom, where Minho still lay curled up but absolutely boneless on his bed.

“Are you ok, kitten?” He asked once he sat back down, caressing Minho’s cheek with the back of his fingers, running them down the side of his face to his chin, at which point Minho’s eyes fluttered open.

“I am… Never been better.” Minho answered, voice hoarse, looking honestly and completely fucked out. 

Chan chuckled softly.

“Let me clean you up, baby…”

Minho didn’t protest, letting Chan roll him onto his back to clean his stomach, then move further down to wipe down his softened cock and the rest of the excess lube on his thighs and ass. As he moved down from his stomach, though, Minho grumbled, and when Chan reached his ass, hissed in discomfort.

“I’m sorry, baby… Does it burn?”

Minho hummed in affirmation, and Chan moved to his desk, getting a small, half-empty tube of some ointment that he proceeded to apply around Minho’s hole, making him grumble again.

Chan laughed quietly, pulling the blanket up around Minho once he was done.

“You’re absolutely adorable, grumpy like this; do you know that?”

Minho pouted at him.

“I’m going to become very not-cute grumpy if you keep sitting there and don’t come here to cuddle soon…” He tried to look threatening but failed miserably. Still, Chan took him seriously and joined him under the blanket, letting Minho cuddle up to him, and held him close. 

They stayed in silence for so long that Chan thought Minho must have fallen asleep, but then Minho spoke up suddenly.

“Channie-hyung?”

Chan jumped slightly, but hummed as a sign that he was listening.

“Thank you… For today… And for-... For not taking my virginity in a company bathroom.”

Chan smiled softly, brushing a tender kiss against Minho’s forehead.

“You’re welcome, baby… Believe me, it wasn’t a chore for me…”

Minho shifted, grimacing slightly, and looked up at Chan.

“You had to take so much time to prep me, though…”

Chan shook his head lightly, brushing Minho’s hair out of his face.

“I’d rather take a whole day prepping you than hurt you, Min. Besides, I’d say I almost like foreplay more than the actual sex… And what you experienced today, of it... Is but a fraction of what foreplay can entail. I didn’t want to overwhelm you, so I kept it simple… And still you were overwhelmed.” He huffed a small laugh, caressing Minho’s face again. “You are so sensitive, Min… So responsive… Absolutely stunning.” He kissed his forehead again. “Thank you for today, too.”

Minho blushed at Chan’s words, tilting his head down and burying his burning face against his chest, but he didn’t move away. They lay in silence again, and again it was Minho who broke it eventually.

“Channie-hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“What else is there that foreplay can entail?”

Chan laughed quietly.

“Do you want me to show you?”

Minho shrugged, not looking up at Chan, but Chan could tell he was blushing again by the way his face seemed to burn against the skin of his chest.

“Would you?”

Chan’s breathing actually hitched, and he stilled in his caressing for a moment.

“If you want to… You just need to ask, kitten.”


End file.
